The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the present invention. The subject matter discussed in the background of the invention section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background of the invention section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background of the invention section or associated with the subject matter of the background of the invention section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background of the invention section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in the background of the invention section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Continued progress in high-speed computing depends on breakthroughs in both materials synthesis and device architectures [1-4]. The performance of logic and memory can be significantly enhanced by introducing a memristor [5, 6], a two-terminal device with internal resistance that depends on the history of external bias voltage [5-7]. State-of-the-art memristors, based on metal-insulator-metal (MIM) structures with insulating oxides such as TiO2, are limited by a lack of control over filament formation and external control of switching voltage [3, 4, 6, 8, 9].
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.